


Made of Stars

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [29]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Caboose, Asexual Donut, Asexual Pastry Train, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Donut is pretty.





	Made of Stars

Donut wanted a quiet night. He had his popcorn, his ice cream, his TV shows... And an ice pack and lotion for his headache and scars were a must tonight.

He settled on the couch, balancing the remote and the giant bowl of popcorn, and laid the icepack on the back of his neck. He sighed at the relief and pressed a button, allowing the soothing voice of Leslie Knope to fill the room.

Unfortunately, he wasn't left alone for very long.

A  _crash! bang!_  had him jumping to his feet. "Is anyone there?" he paused, waiting for an answer. "Grif? Simmons? ... Sarge?"

"Psst...!" someone called from behind the couch. "Is that you, Corporal Muffin Man?"

"Caboose?" Donut sank back on to the couch with a groan.

Caboose was silent for a moment. "Are you hurt?" he asked, walking around to sit next to his friend.

Donut winced as he shook his head. "I'm okay. I just don't really want to move right now."

"Okay." Caboose tucked himself into Donut's side, pulling his legs beneath him. "Can I watch with you?"

"Course!"

The two squirmed around a moment to get comfortable, then stared at the screen.

"I like Andy," Caboose said. "He is like me."

Donut nodded. "Leslie's my favorite."

"I know why. She is pretty like you."

Donut paused with a handful of popcorn halfway to his mouth. "Caboose, I'm not pretty."

"Yes, you are." Caboose frowned. "You are very pretty."

Donut gingerly touched the right side of his head, frowning. "I'm not right in the face."

Caboose shrugged. "I'm not right in the head. Church says so. My mom said we're all made out of stars. Stars are pretty." He reached for more popcorn.

"But," Donut said, "just because we're made out of something pretty doesn't mean we are pretty."

Caboose shook his head. "You are being stupid, Sergeant Cinnamon Roll. I will show you." He stretched up and pressed his lips to Donut's. "That is what people do when they think someone is pretty and they think they love them."

Donut froze for a moment. "Do you...?"

Caboose shook his head. "No, I don't think. I really love you, Mr. Donut. But I do not want to do the sex thing."

Donut slowly carded his hand through Caboose's hair. "I love you, too. And, don't worry. I don't like the sex thing either. The kissing thing is awesome, though, we'll have to do more of that."

Caboose gave him another, gentle kiss then jumped to his feet. "We are running low on popcorn. I will get more. And I will be the bestest boyfriend ever, you will see. I will show you."

Donut laughed as Caboose ran off to the kitchenette without the bowl. "I know you will!" he called. "You know why?"

Caboose reappeared for a moment. "Why?"

"Because you're already the best friend ever."

Caboose beamed. "So are you!"


End file.
